


Stay

by A_Lawliet



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:03:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28790679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Lawliet/pseuds/A_Lawliet
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Stay

It's been 3 nights now, that's I've noticed anyway. thorin has been twisting and turning in his bedroll before waking up. he never sleeps more then 4 hours and it’s starting to consern me. today he was sleeping badly yet again. so I got up and knelt down next to him. I gently shook him, and woke him up. he sat up quickly with a troubled expression.  
‘Thorin, it’s just me.’ ‘why did you wake me, (Y/N)?’  
‘You were twisting and turning. I wanted to know if something was wrong.’  
He turned his expression back into his usual stern one but you could still see the upsetness in his eyes. ‘That is none of your consern.’  
‘we have a long journey to go and many obsibles to face, if you don’t get enough sleep you won’t have enough strength when we arrive in Erebor.’  
he didn’t answer. ‘it’s been 3 days, Thorin. You almost haven’t slept at all.’  
‘how did you know if I was awake, aren’t you supposed to be asleep yourself?’ he suddenly asked.  
you stuttered, ‘if your sleep is none of my consern mine is none of yours.’ you never slept much, you didn’t know why, there was just something pushing you to stay awake. You walked into the nearest trees, hoping a little stroll would ease your mind.  
not many moments later you heard footsteps behind you, you knew who’s they were.  
‘(Y/N) wait,... please. where are you going?’  
‘I’m just going for a walk, Thorin. won’t be away long.’  
At this point he had caught up with you and walked next to you. ‘(Y/N), don’t leave, it’s late, we don’t know what’s out there.’  
‘I’m perfectly able to protect myself.’ You said not looking at him.  
suddenly a hand grasped yours, making you face thorin. ‘I know that, I just don’t want to take the risk of you getting hurt.’ small tears fell down your cheeks as you looked the other way.

why is he so difficult? you thought to yourself, one moment he is cold and harch, the other is warm and caring. you loved him, very much, but it didn’t make it more easy.  
‘I have bad dreams’, Thorin said after a few moments of silence.  
‘what?’ you asked confused.  
‘you asked me what upsets me. it’s bad dreams, they taunt me with visions of my worst fear.’  
‘may i ask, what do you fear?’ you asked, trying not to show your teared face.  
but he had already seen, he lifted your chin and wiped the tears away while caressing your cheek. he looked you in the eye with his magnificent blue ones.  
he smiled sadly, ‘you leaving me’  
‘I- i dont understand. Wh-...’ it was at this moment that you noticed the tears steaming down thorins cheeks. ‘why do you think I would leave?’  
‘I don’t know, my visions never show. they only show you turning your back to me, saying you never want to see me again, that you’ll... you-’ this was the first time ever that you had seen thorin struggle with his words, ‘that I’ll?’  
he took a deep breath before continuing: ‘that you’ll never love me.’ You couldn’t believe what you’d just heard, he loved you?  
‘thorin, don’t you know by now that I’d never you, not if you didn’t want me to.’  
‘I don’t know, all I know is that I dont want to spend another day without you, ever, for the rest of my life. because I can’t lose you, I won’t survive.’ thorin said, tears now streaming more heavily down his bearded cheeks. You took a step closer, wiping them away as he had done for you just minutes earlier.  
you leaned in and just before your lips touched his, you said, barely above a whisper: ‘I love you thorin.’  
his eyes widened, but when your lips touched he didn’t hesitate to kiss back. he wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you as close to him as he possibly could and you put your arms around his neck, deepening your kiss. after a while, air was needed so you both pulled away. as you did so, you felt thorin slip something onto your left ring finger.  
You looked down, speechless, tears of joy fulling your eyes.

a dark iron ring with a bright blue Sapphire on top, it was so beautifull, you looked at Thorin who smiled at you with love clear in his eyes. ‘Once we reclaim the mountain, will you stand by my side, as my queen and wife, Amrâlimê?’  
‘always’


End file.
